Kari
Kari Draste (formerly Kari Mirlo) is an Aven Hybrid who serves as a pilot for the UCR Armed Forces with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and is the commanding officer of SVF-64. She is the third child of Marq and Blair, and is the mother of Esmeralda. Personality (Reworking) History Early History Kari was born to Marq and Blair on March 30th, 2558. After the death of her father during the Three Month Conflict, and the disappearance of her mother soon after, Kari was raised by her older brother Blade and his wife Aria. She would live on Eden for most of her early childhood before she and her family moved to the Mako Space Colony in 2568, where she enrolled in the pilot training course the follow year in 2569. Vagan Conflict The 11th of April started as any other normal school day for Kari and Anthony, who were attending their mid-day classes when the air raid siren was heard through out their section of the space colony. Thinking it this was just another evacuation drill they were accustomed to back on Eden, Kari thought nothing of it and joined her class mates who were getting ready to leave the class room until they witness an explosion emerging from a housing complex two blocks away from the school, the windows on that particular side of the school breaking due to the shock wave. Then all hell broke loose as unidentified fighters emerged from the now smoldering hole and started to attack every thing in sight. Before they could attack the school, VF-11Cs of the local defense forces emerged from the hole as well, engaging the unidentified hostiles. Once outside and on their way to the nearest evacuation station, Kari and Anthony noticed the school Anthony's mother, Aria worked at as a teacher, and both were horrified when the flaming wreck of a VF-11 crashed into the elementary school. Anthony pealed off from the main group and attempted to head towards the burning school in hopes to save his mother, with Kari going him to try to stop him. This decision ultimately ended up saving them as most of their group ended up being killed by one of the unknown fighters, which then transformed into a mech resembling the UCR's valkyrie fighters and landed near those who remained, training it's weapons on them before being destroyed by a VF-19C. Although sharing Anthony's sentiment in trying to head to Aria's school, she, anthony and those who were left alive from their group were escorted to the evacuation center and boarded a shuttle to the nearby UCR colony of Osea, while Blade stayed behind at Mako to help defend the station. When the reunited three days later, they mourned the death of Aria. Open War Pilot training Test pilot Since the end of her tour in Andromeda in 2575, Kari was promoted to Lieutenant First Grade and reassigned as a test pilot, being stationed on Wellow, where she flew prototype variable fighters such as the YF-171, and participated in the first joint UCR-CMF Blue Flag War game Exercise in 2576. Redeployment to Andromeda Beginning in January of 2579, Kari was reassigned to her old squadron from the Vagan Conflict back in 2573, SVX-00 and chosen to test fly one of the pre-production model VF-33A Evolution. Following their transfer to the stealth cruiser UCR Ramith, the squadron was deployed to Andromeda due to renewed violence as elements of the Vagan military that went rogue shortly after surrender of their empire, along side makeshift militia groups who were dissatisfied with the new governments who were allied with the New United Nations that rose from the ashes of the Vagan Empire began to spring up. This provided an opportunity to collect live combat data for the VF-33. Between January and November of that year Kari and SVX-00 participated in numerous combat operations, and played a part in the Battle for LSO-122 as part of the reinforcements that arrived to back up the CMF King Arthur. During this time, Kari became acquainted with Ruto Draste, a mechanic who was assigned to her squadron. Their friendship soon turned into a relationship. Their combat tour ended in late november of that year, and the Ramith returned to it's homeport in North Point for post deployment inspection, with it's crew given leave until early January of next year. Kari and Ruto both left for their respective home worlds, but agreed stay in contact and visit each other before the end of their leave period. Kari visited family on Aurelia a few days after the birth of Anthony's and Iris' twins. She stayed on Aurelia until a week or so into december, leaving for Eden and spending some time there. Two weeks prior to her leave ending, she visited Ruto on Verusa a little over a week there before returning to Eden three days prior to the leave period ending. 2580 - 2582 Kari and Ruto returned back to service on board the Ramith in January of 2580, and was assigned a VF-19EX-S and designated as the leader of a four-aircraft flight comprised of other pilots from SVX-00. In march her VF-19EX was replaced by a VF-31EX. She continued to fly up until early June of 2580 when she began showing early symptoms of pregnancy. Following a test that confirmed it, she revealed the news to Ruto. After discussing it between the two of them, the pair decided to take up new posts and settle down. The following july the two arrived on Eden and moved into a new house] in November City, with Kari having taken up a desk job in the Aerospace Force four months into pregnancy. She and Ruto married on September of that year. However, tragedy struck a month later when Cineris was attacked by forces led by the Denizen, and Church was confirmed to have died defending the planet. She attended his funeral on Cineris. Following the end of the ceremony, she returned to Eden with Ruto. On the night of the February 3rd of 2580, Kari was rushed to the hospital from their home as she began feeling pain. After arriving, it was confirmed that the baby was on it's way and she began going into labor, later giving birth to a daughter in the early morning hours of the 4th of February. A few days later, Kari and Ruto named the child Esmeralda and the three returned home after being released from the hospital a day later. Kari began flying again a year after Esmeralda was born, deciding to become an instructor so she can stay close to her family. Equipment *ESP-Regulator equipment: When her mind-reading abilities started to manifest, it proved to be too harmful for the young woman to handle by herself. To counteract this, Kari wears a pair of specialized hair clips that helps her regulate her powers, although she is currently looking for a way to control her power without the assistance of the hair clips. At some point between 2578 and 2580, Kari's ESP abilities became more stable, allowing her to discard the use of the regulator equipment. Skills and Abilities *'Piloting' *'Fire arms' *'Hand to hand' *'Extra-Sensory perception' *'Energy Manipulation' Gallery Kari2.png Kari4.jpg Kariwithtreat.PNG rsz_kari.png|Kari in casual wear. Trivia *Kari's image is based off of two characters. Her younger self is Masuzu Natsukawa from Oreshura, while her current image belongs to Cryska Barchenowa from Muv Luv Total Eclipse. *Kari's casual wear and military outfit images were commissioned by Chechoski and Exvein respectively. Category:Hybrid Category:Good Category:Characters Category:UCR Category:Pilots Category:Marq's Characters Category:Female